Fantastic Five
by Cinderella04
Summary: Basically there was another person that joined Von Doom, Reed, Ben, Sue and Johnny on the mission. This is based on the first film. Johnny/oc


Instead of there being five people that went on that mission to space, there were six.

Alexandria Jannine is an average 20 year old. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. She is of a petite built, athletic, curves in the right places, quite a perfect body. She is 5ft 5. Alexandria likes to be called Lexi, as Alexandria is too formal. Lexi works for Victor Von Doom at Von Doom Industries. She is a qualified space medic.

Reed Richards and Ben Grimm were talking to Victor Von Doom. Reed has just explained his theory to Dr Doom but being interrupted by Dr Doom. "Turn it off. Please" "But i havent fully explained my---" reed says being cut off by Dr Doom yet again. Reed and Dr Doom talk. "i cant take this" Ben says turning away. Reed talks back in a low tone "Ben. this is just business. Just work". "He's right Ben" Sue says walking from the corner of the room "its just business" she continued rather coldly looking at Reed. "i understand you already know my director of genetic research, Susan Storm" Victor said. They both say hi, Victor and Reed come to an agreement on the mission. Lexi walks past the office door looking at some paperwork. "Lexi" Victor called after the girl. Lexi walked in the office, her brown hair styled perfectly as its too short to tie back. "Yes sir?" Lexi asked respectfully. She noticed Susan and two other people whom she didnt know. "I'd like to introduce you. Reed, Ben this is Dr Alexandria Jannine. Lexi these are Dr Reed Richards and Ben Grimm. Lexi is going to be joining us on this mission" Victor smiled turning to Reed. "Nice to meet you" Lexi held out her hand for both to shake which they did. "Nice to meet you too Alexandria" Reed smiles. "Please call me Lexi" Lexi smiled and walked off. "This isnt going to be awkward is it?" Victor places a hand on Sues shoulder sensing the tension between her and Reed. "no, ancient history" they both said.

Ben and Reed enter the lift followed by Sue. The lift door is about to close but Lexi stops it closing just in time. "Hello again" she smiled getting in the lift, moving to the back next to Ben. "You sure about this Reed?" Sue asks not looking at him, and Reed pleased talking about some science but Sue interrupts him "i mean about us working together" looking at Reed this time. Ben and Lexi are staying silent. Reed makes some excuse. Sue shakes her head saying "thats exactly what i meant" Lexi rolling her eyes. Ben pats Reed on the back after witnessing his confusion. "Way to not overthink it" he says to sue "so when do we leave?" "I'll schedule the launch, calling you tomorrow morning with the details" she hands Reed a card but he doesnt accept. "Reed take the card" Lexi insisted. "I remember Sues number" he snipped back "its..been changed" sue puts the card into Reeds hand. "As far as the crew, i was hoping Ben could fly the mission..." Lexi cut him off this time "Actually we've already got a pilot on the payroll..." "but you could always fly shotgun" Sue added on. Ben and Reed look at them with puzzled looks. "You remember my brother Johnny" Sue continued.

Ben and Reed are wearing hardhats staring at the road. "I cant do it Reed, i just cant" Ben grimaced spotting Johnny on his motorbike through binoculars. They talk of Johnny's history "When have i asked you to do something that you couldnt do?" Reed asked putting his binoculars down so they were hanging from his neck. "Five times" Ben says holding up his hand whilst walking away. Reed calls after him "i only recalled four". "Well this makes it five" Ben shouts back as he descends down the stairs.

Reed and Ben are in the locker rooms getting their gear together when Johnny Storm walks in. "Captain on the bridge" Johnny yells causing Ben to stand attention like a reflex. Johnny takes a picture with his digital camera. "Camera: $254, Memory stick: $59. the look on your hard ass former CO's grill when he finds out he your junior officer: Priceless" johnny smirks, stepping back. Ben reaches out to grab Johnny, Johnny flinches but Ben only adjusts Johnnys uniform. "I can handle both the ship and Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or playing Vegas in these suits. Who the hell had this idea?" Ben asked grimacing at the thought of having to wear one as they were so tight. "Victor did" Sue walked in followed by Lexi they are both wearing Blue, wetsuit-like uniforms. Lexi is carrying two uniforms and hands them out to Reed and Ben. Johnny is staring at Lexi, Sue nudges him to stop. "The synthetic fabric asks like a second skin, acting to your individual needs..." Sue says. "So it keeps the hot side hot and the cool side cool!" Johnny exclaims. Reed is checking out the uniforms, Susan was hoping the he was checking her out. "Well great minds think alike" Lexi smiles causing Reed to snap out his daydream. Sue and Lexi leave, "Wow shes hot" Johnny whispers to himself so no one could hear.

Everyone is now in the space station in duh space. Sue and Victor lead the rest of the team to the command centre. "If you behave, maybe next time daddy'll let you drive" Johnny joked to Ben in a mocking father voice. Lexi hit him on the arm meaning for him to stop "Keep talking and there wont be a next time" Ben answered back. "Long way from the projection lab booth at the Hayden Planetarium" Sue says next to Reed. Reed looks at her shocked, it was the first time shes been nice to him so far. "Yes, yes it is" Reed replies all lovey dovey. Ben, Johnny and Lexi all exchange a look. Ben, Sue and Reed are talking about the shields and if they should protect them. Victor comes over, sensing there was going to be an arguement Lexi walks off followed by Johnny.

"Hey...wait up" Johnny yells after Lexi not sure of her name. She turns around, her arms folded. "Lexi" she smiles, Johnny feels his heart melt. "thanks. so what a hot girl like you doing up here in space?" Johnny asks taking a step forward. Lexi is a bit taken back from being called hot, sure she was used to guys calling her that and even one of her friends said it but she didnt like to be called it, she found it degrading. "i work for Von Doom Industries, i'm a space medic along with being an assistant director of genetic research" Lexi walked off to find something to do. Johnny just stands there bewildered, wondering how such a beautiful girl can be smart.

Lexi, Johnny and Ben are at the air lock. Ben had just got changed into his suit. "Are you ok? feel fine?" Lexi asks Ben helping Johnny adjust Bens spacesuit. Ben nods, "please tell me Reed isnt trying to rekindle things with my sister?" Johnny asks handing Ben some samples of plants. "nope. its all strictly business" Ben replied. "Yeah well his eyes say different" Johnny talks. Ben puts a hand on Johnnys shoulder "Hey two hearts got broken last time, maybe shes not over it either". "well you've got Victor; stud of the year, more coin than god?..." Lexi starts and Johnny finishes "or Reed the worlds dumbest smart guy worth than a postage stamp. thats a tough on" he winked at Lexi, which Lexi completely ignored. "Dont wander off" Johnny continues stepping out of the air lock. Johnny salutes as Ben goes out into space. Lexi waves as Johnny sits down next to her. "so Lexi is that short for something?" Johnny asks. Lexi pushes back her brown hair out of her eyes. "yes...its short for Alexandria" lexi says "but i hate that name so just call me Lexi" Lexi admitted looking out to see Ben placing the plants. "So explain your life and then i'll explain mine" Johnny says trying to get some infomation out of her. "ok. lets see my name is Lexi Jannine, i'm 20 years old. i work for Von Doom Industries. love sports....and no boyfriend if that was what you were thinking" Lexi laughed slightly back. "yes it was. my turn. Johnny Storm, 21 years old. i also work for Von Doom Industries. i like to have fun...and i have no girlfriend if thats what you were thinking" he smiled inches away from Lexi. Lexi leaned in so they were so close to kissing "No that wasnt what i was thinking" Lexi teased looking into Johnnys eyes, she pulled away when Reed came bursting in grabbing a radio "Ben we need you back inside" johnny and Lexi looking to see what the commotion was about. they saw the cosmic storm closing in on the station, Ben still outside. "i havent finished arranging your plants egghead" ben replied back via radio. "ben turn around this is serious" reed answers him back. Ben sees both Johnny and Lexi motioning for him to look behind, he turned to see the cosmic storm coming straight towards him. Ben told them that he was on his way.

back inside "hes going to have to jump otherwise hes not going to make it. the impact of that storm is going to kill him" lexi sternly told reed. Johnny and Reed see Ben being hit by the turbalance of the cloud but they watch helplessly. "Johnny...Reed...Lexi" Sues voice heard from the intercom but the others are too preoccupied on Ben. Victors voice has now taken over from Sues "Reed, you need to come back up here so we can close the shields. NOW!" victor ordered.

Reed thinks Victors orders and says "Victors right. Johnny, Lexi get to the command centre, and close the shields". "What about you?" Johnny asked. Lexi read the expression on Reeds face knowing he wouldnt be leaving Ben. Lexi stood next to Reed and put a hand on his shoulder "screw victor" she says. Johnny looks at Ben and stays too. Johnny opens the exterior airlock just in time for Ben to get in but doesnt close in time as Ben gits hit by the cloud. Ben is pelted with dust causing splattering of orange specks. Johnny punches some buttons closing the exterior air lock ignoring the automatic voice whilst Lexi orders Reed to get the first aid kit and take a thermo-elastic blanket out.

Sue rounds the corner of the station and sees Johnny, Lexi and Reed. she calls out their names. The cloud seeps through and Johnny is hit first by flames, Lexi who is behind Johnny is the next to be hit by icy cold air. Reed is hit when he stretches out towards the door trying to get to Ben, Vapour steam pours onto Sue. then the space dust burns Ben.

After the cloud has hit them they stagger and finally stable themselves. Johnny turns around and checks on Lexi who seemed fine. Both Reed and Johnny scramble to go and get Ben, Lexi and Sue helping him in. Lexi examines him as Sue struggles to take Bens helmet off. Lexi checks if hes still breathing..."Hes unresponsive...we cant do anything until we get back to earth" Lexi looks up at Reed who is in shock.

BACK ON EARTH

Lexi is sitting up on her bed reading a magazine that was left on her bedside table probably from Johnny as it was about bikes. She is wearing a dressing gown as her nurse said that she had too low of a temperature, even though Lexi felt warm. Lexi decided to go for a walk around the hospital compound. She walked into Sues room to see if was full of flowers, Sue was still sleeping so Lexi decided to leave before noticing Reed slipping into the room, he held 2 tulips in his hand but put them in the bin once he saw all the flowers. Lexi felt sorry, she could tell he like her like sue liked him. "Reed you ok?" Lexi asked causing Reed to jump. he looked at Lexi startled "Yeah i'm fine. can you do me a favour?" he asked and Lexi nodded, he held out a thermometer. "Johnny nurse asked me to take his temperature as she was busy, i need to go check on Ben" Lexi took the thermometer and headed to Johnnys room. Lexi appeared at Johnnys door only to see him changing into his Snow gear. "And where do you think your going?" Lexi asked Johnny causing to jump. "hey!...oh hi Lexi nice to see you awake" he smiled. "you still havent answered my question" Lexi stepped into the room ready with the thermometer. "If you havent noticed, but the sickest runs this side of the alps are right outside that window" he stepped closer to Lexi. "Yes i have noticed but i heard that your not supposed to go outside until..." "early next morning. now can you help me with this zip" he asked after finishing off Lexis sentence. "You do realise this isnt a ski resort" lexi says now staring at Johnny who brings out a snowboard. "not yet" Johnny smiles, Lexi puts the thermometer into his mouth. "You are trouble" Lexi teases, Lexi looks at the temperature which was over 100 and increasing "Your hot" Lexi exclaims, "So are you" Johnny flirts. "Not that way, your a little feverish" Lexi places a hand on Johnnys forehead but she couldnt feel the hotness. "Come on join me. meet me at the top of the run at 4:01" Johnny hands Lexi the thermometer which reads 209, he quickly kisses Lexi and leaves before Lexi could protest.

Johnny and Lexi are in the helicopter looking down over the slopes. Lexi had borrowed a snow suit which unlucky for her was green, Lexi hated the colour green. "So what i was thinking that maybe we should stay right, the left looks like trouble. Pilot can you lower us down like 10 ft?" motioning to the pilot. Lexi turns to Johnny "Last one down springs for room service" she puts her goggles down and jumps out. Johnny follows her hitting the snow, leaving trickles of water as the ice melts wherever he moves. Johnny chases after Lexi who seems to be an expert on skis. Johnny has now levelled with Lexi, Lexi turns to see Johnny shooting flames off of him. "your on fire" Lexi yells at Johnny, Johnny gives her a thumbs up. "No literally your on fire!" Lexi yelled, Johnny spots that his clothes are on fire and then his whole body catches alight causing him to rocket off down the slopes and off of a cliff. Lexi looses concentration from johnny and looses control and falls off the cliff too landing in the snow. "Lexi" Johnny called looking at himself, he was in an impromtu hot tub with boiling water, naked. "Lexi" Johnny called again now getting worried that she wasnt responding. Johnny saw a silver hand break through the hard snow, "Lexi?" Johnny asks the silver hand. "Yeah, its me" Lexi said finally revealing herself, her hand going back to normal. "Do you care to join me?" Johnny asks calling over. Lexi looks down at herself, she is completely naked, her clothes had disappeared, "ummm, i cant even if i wanted too" She called making Johnny raise his left eyebrow. "why?" he asked curious to hear Lexis excuse, "because my clothes have disappeared" she mumbles back making Johnny smile. "Really?" johnny smirked, "Well then we both seem to be in the same situation" he commented.

Sue and Reed has just discovered that Sue had turned invisable and Reed has stretched his arm longer than is human. "You guys wont believe what has just happened to us!" Johnny excitedly said running into the restaurant followed by Lexi. Reed and Sue look up to see Johnny wearing only a parka around his midsection and Lexi also only wearing a parka but covering her from the shoulder down just covering her arse. Sue raises her eyebrow whilst Reed scowls. Lexi looks down and realises what their staring at "ew no, i wouldnt sleep with Johnny if he was the last guy on earth" Lexi said seeing Johnny glare out of the corner of her eye.

Johnny, Lexi, Reed and Sue were determinely walking down the halls of the compound opening the double doors "It must of been the cloud its altered our DNA" Sue was trying to explain. "lets not jump to conclusions, we need a massive amount of evidence" Reed was being logical but stops when he sees fire on top of Johnnys fingertips. "Now what you think?" Johnny asks snapping his fingers so it goes and then reappears. Reed then agrees with Sue. "Now thats cool, what you get?" Johnny asks Sue and Reed. "I can disappear" Sue said, "please say you go silent too" Sue shot Johnny a look that says dont start. Lexi was staying silent shivering underneath her parka. Reed only can think of Ben and heads to Bens room followed by the other three. Johnny keeps snapping his fingers, "Flame on, Flame off, Flame on" he says as he snaps. "Johnny will you stop that" Sue commands her little brother. "Lexi are you ok? you look a bit pale" Sue asks stepping to Lexi. "yeah just a little bit cold" Lexi replies back Sue places her hands on Lexi put immediatley take them off again "Omg Lexi your like a freezer" Sue exclaimed. Lexi breathed deeply out causing the flame to turn into ice. "Ahh cold" Johnny says as the flames crashes to the floor. "we need to see Ben now" Reed exclaims after seeing what Lexi could do, they eventually got to Bens room for it to be locked. They hear banging from inside "Ben are you there?" both Reed and Sue ask, no reply came. Reed decides he has to get in there so he bent down and his arm stretched so thinly he was able to get it under the door through the thin gap and open the door from the inside, his arm went back to normal and looked up at the three and sighed. "Ewwwww, thats gross" Johnny says getting a hit from Lexi. Sue opens the door to find a huge whole in the wall that leads outside. "What is that thing?" Lexi asked watching the something move through the trees. Victor comes in and demands for Ben to be found and leaves after coldly dismissing Sue. "Anybody know where the big guys going?" Johnny asks, Lexi bends down and picks up a picture of a blonde woman, Lexi held it up for everyone to see. "Hes gone home" Sue sighs looking at Reed.

HIGHWAY

Sue, Reed and Johnny were in the back of the cab, Lexi sitting on Johnnys lap as there was no room anywhere else. Johnny enjoying every second of it much to Lexis annoyance. Sue and Reed lock eyes as they see the action unfold on the bridge.

Cars are screeching to a halt as the traffic thickens, the two cab doors open and out comes Reed, Lexi, Sue and Johnny. The four of them adjust their eyes through the smoke and catch their first glimpse at the new Ben. They all race towards Ben as flames appear around the cars, people were running in the opposite direction. A bridge cop was pushing people away "We're evacuating the bridge, move away". "What are we going to do now?" Sue asked, Reed looks to Sue. the cop wasnt letting anyone past. "We need to get past them" he looks at her and she understands. Sue starts stripping but turning invisible before he does so. she is now down to her underwear but had lost concentration and started to reappear again. Everyone is staring at her causing Sue to try and cover up with her limbs. "this is so wrong" Johnny says, Lexi takes his hands and turns him around so hes cant see Sue "better?" Lexi asks him, "Much" he sighs trying to get the image of his sister in her underwear out of his mind. "You've been working out" Reed says transfixed on Sue. "Reed!" Lexi tells him off. Sue turns invisible again from the embarressment and strips so shes naked. Sue walks away, Lexi picking up her clothes "i'm so going to need therapy" johnny says ushering Lexi along following Reed. "Ben, Reed watch out!" Sue yells as a fire truck heads towards them, but swerves. Johnny sees a young girl trapped in between cars calling for her mom, shes about to be blown up. Johnny jumped behind the girl and shielded her against the fire, the fire reached so far, it nearly hit Lexi but she held up her arms in protection, she opened her eyes to see that the fire had turned into a wall of ice, she also sees that her hands have turned to ice (her long sleeved shirt was just now a vest). Lexi kicks the wall of ice and it shatters. She stands there shocked on what she had just did. Flames were headed towards Sue and she also held out her hands shielding herself but the flames didnt reach her, she had produced a force field detaining the fire so it didnt harm her or the surrounding people. Her nose starts to bleed and once the fire dies down she falls to her knees. The firetruck from before swirves off the side so its half on and half off the bridge. Ben grabs the end of truck and tries and pull it up, his new orange rocky body apted to do this sort of thing. the firemen start climbing out as Ben struggles to keep the truck from falling into the river. Reed sees a fireman fall and rushes and stretches reaching down and grabbing the fireman by the waist and pulling him to safety. all the cops point their guns at Ben while one cops gun was lowered by a fireman. the crowd and the fireman slowly start to applaud the five, Sue, Johnny, Reed and Lexi are surprised by them clapping but Ben feels uncomfortable. A fireman hands some of their coats to Reed who passes one to Johnny, one to Lexi and uses the other one to cover Sue up who was still a bit shaky. Lexi taps Reed on the shoulder and pointed to Ben and his fiance, the fiance(ex) placing the ring down on the floor. Reed bends down and picks up the ring that Ben has been struggling to pick up due to his massive body.

They are all inside a tent that has been set up, they had all finished changing and Lexi was resting her head on Johnnys shoulder, she was tired. Johnny wrapped his arm around Lexi knowing that shes really tired to walk. They start to leave but are stopped by the chief fireman "theres some people outside wanting to talk to you" he said addressing the five. "We're not going public with this. we're scientists not celebrities" Reed insisted. "Too late" the chief said turning the tv on. news footage is on all channels with the tagline: FANTASTIC FIVE. "See thats what they're calling you. The Fantastic Five" he shakes his hands at the tv. "Nice" Johnny says still holding onto Lexi as he takes her with him towards the crowd. "Johnny hold on" sue calls after him but he doesnt listen to her. Lexi looks back at Sue, Sue followed seeing Lexi look back at her. Reed and Ben follow knowing Johnny.

The cameras start clicking when they see Johnny and Lexi come towards them, Johnnys arm around Lexi causes more stirs. Johnny indulges in the attention while Ben turns away consious of what he looks like. the fireman steps out asking which one of them was the leader and Johnny steps out "that would be me" he says triumphantly. The fireman laughs, so Lexi steps up "Reed" Reed looks shocked but Sue pushes him forward and was handed a mic. "um during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station we were exposed to an unidentified energy most likely...." he was cut off by a number of questions "what exactly happened on the bridge?""can you really stretch?""are you really below temperature its too cold to touch you?""is it true that one of you can fly?" they all asked. Johnny "actually i'm working on it, its quite hard.." "we really dont know as much as you do we're going to go back to the lab and diagnose our symptoms" Sue cut in. Lexi nearly fell over but Johnny caught her just in time before anyone noticed, no one else could touch Lexi yet as she hadnt learnt to control her powers, but as Johnny can produce fire and he now naturally hot they work together fine. "Symptoms? is it some sort of disease?" a reporter asked. Lexi and Reed both lock eyes noticing Bens face. Johnny was talking again but Lexi wasnt paying much attention she was too busy looking at Ben and feeling so sorry for him. Reed said something about ben being a true american hero and thats when Johnny spoke up. "well what he means is that every team needs a mascot" he said, making everyone in the crowd laugh, Lexi squeezed Johnnys hand causing it to ice up a bit to much, so he stopped laughing.

They arrive at the Baxter building in a hired car. Lexi stepped out followed by Johnny, Reed and Sue came out the otherside. Ben stepped out one of those armoured trucks and it bounced back to normal level once he was on the floor. People were everywhere wanting a glimpse of the Fantastic Five. Johnny grabs a hold of Lexi wrapping his arm around her waist, Lexi lets him. Ben walks past Johnny with his head down "Smile Ben, they want to like you, give em your good side" johnny waves to some girls. Ben walks over to some kids who back away "uh...dont do drugs" ben gruffed as the kids flinch. Ben walks away, Lexi bend down Johnny still holding on to her. "Hiya guys, dont be scared" lexi smiles at the kids who are beaming at her. Lexi walks into the Baxter building dragging Johnny with her.

The Fantastic five entered the building where they are greeted by the doorman Jimmy. Jimmy welcomes them as he hands Reed his mail. "We had a tough year" Reed says as he spots Sue, Johnny and Lexi looking at the bills. "Yeah nine straight" ben mumbles as he walks pass and into the lift. Everyone else enters Lexi standing next to Susan whilst Johnny was opposite her. Reed hit the 20 button which was the highest button which was a surprise as the Baxter building looked like it could fit more in than that. the elevator door closed but it dinged, the elevator wasnt moving. "either we're not moving or going really fast" lexi said. the elevator pinged and on the little screen it said it had reached beyond its maximum weight. the elevator door opened "i'll take the stairs" ben stomped off looking back at Reed as the door closes again. As the elevator moves Reed drops his head in guilt "how come ben cant turn it off and on like we can?" Sue asked a fitting question. "thats what we here to find out" Reed says. "if it could happen to him, it could...happen to all of us" Sue softens her voice when she realises what could happen. Reed nods, "Wait theres a chance we could be fantastic 24/7" johnny says standing straight. "Grow up Johnny, you want to walk around on fire for the rest of your life?" Lexi said, "is that a trick question?" he smirked. the elevator door opens and they step out to see a huge work centre. "you can stay here until we figured this out" he says flicking the lights on. "and figure a way of reversing what happened to us. Let me show you to your rooms" Reed carries on when he hears Bens footsteps.

Reed is about to show everyone to their rooms but turns slowly around realising something. "There are only four bedrooms including mine, so two of us are going to share" he was eyeing Lexi and Johnny cautiously, Lexi gave in to his glare "Fine, i'll share with Johnny" she said. "yes!" he says causing stares from the rest of the team. Reed shows Lexi and Johnny to their room. Lexi shuts the door and johnny sat down on the king sized bed. "I'm going to like this living arrangement" Johnny gleamed at Lexi who just shook her head. "JOHNNY....LEXI" sue called an hour later they were going to test all of their powers as soon as, Johnny was up first.

Sue and Reed observe Johnny in a fire proof chamber, "Ok Johnny you can start now" Reed yells to him. "Flame on!" Johnny says and he fully alights, flames escaping the chamber. Lexi is watching tv with Ben whilst this is going on but can here it going on behind them. Johnny starts to levitate growing hotter by the second "Back it down Johnny!" Reed yells, johnny doesnt listen. After much arguing after Johnny has gone all supernova Reed resses a button on the wall which makes foam spray out of the nozzles, dousing Johnnys flames. he kneels there covered in foam, naked underneath it all, "you are really cramping my style here" Johnny says to Sue and Reed. Sue answers back "Johnny you were at 4000 degrees thats the same temperature as the sun". Reed looks at the equipment and sees that its all fried. "We're going to have to fix all this before we test Lexi" Sue said. Reed and Sue start fixing the equipment, Lexi offered to help but they dismissed her. Johnny came running past causing a laugh from Ben but Lexi didnt see "Do i want to know?" Lexi asked Ben. "no you dont" he turns his attention back to the Tv. About an hour later Reed called Lexi. Lexi stepped in the improved chamber and stood there waiting. "Lexi you can start now" Reed said, he saw the girl relax her body. Sues mouth dropped as she saw Lexi turning into an ice sculpture "Omg!" Sue exclaimed causing Ben and Johnny to come and have a look. "Omg!" they both said as they saw her open he eyes, they were glass blue. Ben walked off. "Lexi, you can stop now" Sue said seeing Lexi shake her head. "i dont think i can" Lexi said through the chamber. "you can" Johnny said, the whole chamber started to get effected it had turned to Ice...the ground around the chamber had started turning to ice, Reed guessed Lexi couldnt control it so he pressed the same button as he did with Johnny but this time the nozzles gave out boiling heat. the chamber was ruined again, Lexi sitting there naked covering herself up before anyone saw. Johnny ran down and handed her a blanket, which she wrapped around her, she was surprised that Johnny didnt even look. She ran to the bedroom and changed quickly, Lexi was thinking about Johnny and how she was actually liking him alot not like she showed it, she had liked him ever since he quickly kissed her back at Victors Hospital Compound. She opened the door and called Johnny who walked casually in shutting the door behind him. Johnny walked and sat on the bed and looked at Lexi who was holding her hands like she was about to say something. "Whats up Lexi?" Johnny asks, Lexi sits down next to him. "Umm basically....." she doesnt finish her sentence as she brings Johnnys lips to hers and starts kissing him passionatley, Johnny kissing back. Johnny pulled away "Finally, i've been waiting to kiss you like that for a while" he starts kissing Lexi back and they fall back on the bed, Lexi taking Johnnys top off whilst he did the same to Lexi and then you know.

Lexi woke up to see that she was asleep in Johnnys arms, she got up and went for a shower in the joint bathroom. Lexi had finished getting ready and was wearing a yankies shirt and some denim shorts. Lexi walked out of her room, Johnny was still asleep and got some breakfast. Reed came in with the space uniforms in his hands. "What they for?" Lexi asks between mouthfuls. "I'll tell you when everyone else is up" Reed said grabbing an apple. Lexi nods and finishes her breakfast, everyone is waiting for Johnny as Reed wants to reveal something. "i'll go get him" Lexi said and enters their room, Johnny was still asleep. "Johnny wake up" lexi said sitting on top of him, no movement. Lexi moves in closer so she is inches away from Johnny, Johnny wakes up sensing Lexi and smiles. he kisses her and stretches. "Get out of bed, Reed got to show us something...NOW" Lexi says this at the doorway. Johnny puts some clothes on quickly and joins the rest of them. "our uniforms were exposed to the storm like us. so they can transform like us, becoming invisible, changing size on demand or remaining impervious to flame and ice" he hands Sue, Lexi and Johnny there improved uniforms.

Reed, Sue, Lexi and Johnny come out after changing into their uniforms and are looking in the mirror. "You guys look like an 80's rock band" Ben said, "the suit will stretch you should..." Sue said before being cut off by Ben "I wouldnt be caught dead in that" Lexi laughs. "Hes right, theses costumes are missing something. i cant put my fingers on it.."Johnny said as he checked himself out in the mirror. "these are not costumes" Reed says angrily. "Johnny we need to stay here until we've stabilized" Sue said, Lexi just watching like its some sort of show. Johnny shakes his head "I'm getting tired of being here even though i've only been here one day...this is worse than NASA", Johnny walks out. Sue looks at Lexi and then Reed, Lexi and Sue follow Johnny.

Johnny and Lexi are watching Tv, Johnny with his arm around Lexi. "i really need to get some air" Johnny sighed resting his head on Lexis. Lexi sighs and starts falling asleep on Johnny.

Lexi wakes up in her bed, Johnny no where to be seen, "Johnny?" Lexi walks out seeing that she is still in the clothes she was wearing yesterday, she looks everywhere for him walking past Reed who had fallen asleep on his desk. Thats when she stops as she spots the Tv, "GUYS" Lexi called hearing Bens footsteps stop behind her. "No...No...No freakin way!" he yelled. Reed and Sue rush in "Whats wrong?" they both said in confusion. Lexi and Ben both point to the Flat screen Tv on the wall. On the Tv it shows the X games, Johnny being interviewed by a reporter. "So what can you tell us about that outfit?" the reporter asks. "Lets say its all weather, Armani meets astronaut" he says peeling off his bike uniform revealing a 5 on the blue skinsuit. Ben, Sue, Lexi and Reed staring openmouthed at the Tv, "oh he didnt" Sue says shaking her head. "oh yes he did" Lexi says. "What did he do to that uniform?" Ben asks, reed hides his five on the uniform. "So what are your superhero names?" the reporter asks Johnny. "i go by the human torch. my girlfriend calls me torch" he winks at the tv. Lexi folds her arms knowing partically well that she doesnt. "What about the rest of the team?" the reporter asks. Johnny turns to see Sue on the big screen (caption Sue Storm), "Shes the invisible girl". "girl?" sue asks insulted, they turn their attention back to the screen where they're showing a picture of Lexi (caption Alexandria Jannine) "my girlfriend is called Frostbite" he smirks at the reporter. Sue, Reed and Ben turn to Lexi "Girlfriend?" Sue asks and Lexi just shrugs showing that she was. "What about Reed Richards? hes the leader. so whats he? mr fantastic?" the reporter asks. Johnny shrugs "Sure i dont think so but sure" then they turn to the big screen again where this time the screen is filled up with a picture of Ben. Ben shifts his weight waiting to see what Johnnys got to say. "what about this one. what do you call this Thing?" he says disgusted. "thats it The Thing!" he smiles right into the camera. "thats it i'm going to kill him" Ben growls and they walk off.

Johnny walks outside to hear loads of cheering from the fans. Reed, Sue and Lexi approach him, Reed and Sue glaring like angry parents. Lexi with her arms crossed. Johnny puts her arm around Lexi and kisses her shocking Lexi and causing the crowd to cheer. Lexi pulls away and Johnny sees the valet looking pale. "Wheres my car?" Johnny asks the valet. answering Johnnys question a cube of red junk metal is flung from down the street landing in front of Johnny. "What the...?" He asks but gets hit on the head by his liscence plate narrowingly missing Lexi. Johnny looks up to see Ben in the distance rubbing his hands together. Johnny takes his arm from around Lexi "your going to pay for that pebbles....What?" he asks Sue whos glaring at him. "you gave us names?" she says disapprovingly. ben walks up, hands tightened into fists. "this isnt permanent Johnny. We need to be careful until we're normal again" Reed says, "what if i dont want to be normal. we didnt all turn into monsters like---" Johnny didnt finish his sentence as Bens fist is so close to his face hes frightened. Ben walks off but gets hit by a fireball, Ben turns around in shock. "Did you just...?" Bens interrupted by yet more fireballs coming in his direction. "Johnny stop it!" Lexi yells freezing the next fireball that falls to the ground and shatters. "okay, thats it tinkerbell, you want to fly? fly" Ben marches up to Johnny, Reed stepping in the way but it doesnt do any good, Bens fist goes into Reeds chest causing him to hit Johnny in the process causing him to be lifted off his feet into a billboard. the billboard is left with a burnt splodge on it as Johnny jumps down. Reed, Sue, Lexi and the crowd standing there stunned. "lets see if we can get blood from a stone" johnny angringly says locking eyes with Ben. They start running towards each other but both Sue and Lexi get in between them "You two need a time out" Sue says like shes their mother. "Blockhead started it" Johnny holds his finger at Ben. Lexi hits it so the arm goes back to his side. Ben stomps off as the crowd clears frightened of him. Sue looks at Johnny disappointed before running after Ben. "Reed accept the fact this is what we are" Johnny says before stepping into a mass of crowd leaving Lexi and Reed standing there. "Frostbite!....Frostbite....over here!" the crowd call Lexi she looks at Reed and he shrugs. She walks over to some of the crowd one of them being a reporter. "So Frostbite. I'm guessing your powers are something to do with the cold?" the reporter asks shoving a mic into Lexi's face. "Um yeah it does" Lexi nervously said. "So are you cold all of the time?" says the reporter. "well i dont feel cold but to other people except Johnny i do" Lexi wished she just didnt say Johnnys name. "So is it true that your dating the human torch, Johnny Storm?" Lexi felt Johnnys arm wrap around her waist. "Yes it is true, cya" Lexi waves off, Johnny smirking back at the reporter.

Johnny and Lexi have been dating for a month now and arent allowed outside, Lexi had to make sure Johnny was not to leave the building. Though Lexi has been given the job of going out to get food and supplies for Reed. Lexi walks down the street hoping that she doesnt need her suit. She has gotton all her supplies when a black limo pulls up revealing Victor Von Doom. "Lexi, you need a ride?" Lexi doesnt trust him anymore eversince the mission, she doesnt even work for him and gladly as she heard the company was failing. "No thanks, i like walking" Lexi carries on walking the limo slowly following her. "Come on Lexi. You know you want to, just get in the damn car!" he demanded the last part causing Lexi to be startled. "No Victor i said i'd walk and thats what i intend to do" Lexi raised her voice causing few people to look at them two. "Fine if thats what you want" victor says and he sits on the window so people could see him more "Look everybody its LEXI JANNINE" he continues and the limo pulls away. Everybody around spots Lexi and goes up to her asking for autographs and pictures basically not leaving her alone as shes carrying numbers of bags. *your going to pay Von Doom* Lexi thought as she tried pushing past the crowd which wasnt that hard as whenever they touched her theyd step back from the cold. Lexi smiled as she started running back to the Baxter building.

Lexi runs in only to bang into Ben as he rushes past ignoring her on his way out. Lexi had dropped her bags whilst picking them up Sue comes over "Lexi have you seen Ben?". Lexi nods and points outside. Lexi sees burnt footsteps on the floor leading outside too, obviously Johnny hadnt listened to her. Lexi storms off back up to Reeds apartment, leaving Sue standing by herself. Lexi reaches the apartment, puts the stuff away and goes straight to sleep.

Lexi wakes up to hear the sound of a machine working. She goes to open her door but its locked, she cant get out anywhere else. Lexi kneels down so her face is the same height as the lock. Lexi blows on the lock causing it to turn into ice, Lexi looks pleased as she controlled her power well. Lexi punches the ice as it shatters opening the door for her to get out. The lights were turning on and off as she approaches Reeds lab. She sees Reed go in first looking quite weak, Lexi slipped on her suit as she followed Reed in. Lexi follows Reeds gaze as she sees Ben hunched over in the corner..normal. "oh god ben..you okay?" Lexi asks stepping forward, Lexi seeing Victor for the first time noticing that they werent the only ones affected. "You really did it.."Reed was amazed. Lexi taps Reed on the shoulder and as Reed turns to look at Lexi he sees Victor covered in scrapes showing his metallic frame and electricity surging off of him. "You know Reed thanks to you. i've become stronger, i've outsmarted the great Reed Richards" Victor victorously booms. "Victor this isnt the way" lexi said. "Tell me Reed what happens when you superheat rubber?" Victor asks ignoring Lexi. Doom blasts an electric bolt at Reed, knocking Reed out of a window. Doom goes after him, forgetting about Lexi. Doom shoots another bolt at Reed but this time Lexi freezes it holding it in mid air. Doom turns his head and evilly smiles "Ahh miss Jannine". Lexi flicks her wrist causing the frozen bolt fly towards Doom which he dodges. Lexi sees Reed swinging from the window his body limply stretching. "You shouldnt of done that" Doom says taking a hold of Lexis neck. Lexis eyes turn bright blue as her head starts turning into ice (but not breakable ice), his hand is freezing slowly giving him enough time to release and send Lexi flying into the wall by blasting an electric bolt at her.

Sue runs into the lab seeing it wrecked and underneath some rubble she sees the normal Ben struggle to get out. "Ben?" She asks running and helping him up. "Sue!" Johnny calls running in and seeing the wreckage. "i am so sorry for leaving you guys" he continued looking around. "No i shouldnt have pushed you away" She says pulling Ben up. Johnnys eyes fix on ben "Jesus Ben. i leave you alone and you cause this damage? you got alot of explaining to do" Johnny jokes at Ben. "Vic's gone Mr Hyde on us after tricking me into that machine..it works Sue" Ben struggles to breathe still winded. "Really? with a name like Von Doom i never saw that coming" Johnny says sarcastically but then he realises something. "Wheres Lexi?" Johnny asks seriously searching around for her. Sue and Ben also look and find Lexi slumped against the wall her head bleeding. "Johnny, shes over here" Sue calls checking on Lexi who is coming around. "Lexi can you here me?" Sue asks and Lexi nods. "Omg Lexi. what happened?" Johnny asks stroking Lexis hair. "Victor" she mutters, Sue looking at her serious and concern written all over her face. "Lexi wheres Reed?" Sue asks, Lexi flickered her eyes over to the last place he saw him. Sue, Johnny and Ben look to see where Lexi was looking and they saw the window smashed. Lexi gets up with the help of Johnny whos holding her up by her waist, even though she insists that shes fine (she honestly feels fine). "We need to go get him" Sue said and they all nod in agreement. They turn their attention to the window as they hear a blast, Lexi sensing it was a missile. Johnny moves so he and Lexi are closer to the ledge, he moves and sees that the missile moves whenever he does...it was coming for him. Johnny turns to Lexi and kisses her passionatley as he lets her go and takes steps back. "What are you doing?" Lexi asks as Johnny dives off the building flaming on and flying away the missile following him. Ben comes up behind Sue and Lexi "We need to help Reed" he says. Sue shaked her head "no Ben. you need to stay here its too dangerous for you now" Lexi smiles sympathetically as her and Sue run off.

They arrive to see Reed sitting in a chair frozen, Sue goes in invisible whilst Lexi stays back hiding. Lexi sees Doom walk out of the shadows and talking. Sue shooting force fields at her whilst Doom shoots blasts at her. Lexi wants to help but shes following Sues orders. Lexi sees Sue get hit so hard it causes her to bang into a wall visible but gets up and turn invisable again. Victor out of nowhere grabs Sue and chucks her onto the ground next to Reed, they both look at each other. Lexi decides that its her time to intervine. "Oh goody, Frostbites alive. Only a stupid guy like Johnny can come up with that and everyones name" he snickered knowing that he had just hit a nerve. "Shut it Doom" Lexi says her whole body turning into ice. "ooh i'm scared" he says taking the mick. "You should be" Lexi says and launches ice blasts at him, making him fall back onto the floor, this was the most power she has used and it caused her to fall back. In the distance they see the missile explode, Sue and Lexis eyes darken. "So five become two" Victor/Doom says. Just as he stands up Ben comes through the wall as the Thing "Actually Vic....its clobbering time" and punches him so hard Doom flies into the V which ends up falling on top of him, there was no movement from him and Ben turned to Reed. Ben starts talking when Doom appears and takes Ben they fall through the floor, leaving Lexi, Reed and Sue. Sue and Lexi go over to Reed who is frozen, Sue tries to turn the knobs but it doesnt work. Lexi who appears normal places her hand on Reed, closing her eyes at the same time. Sue looks on at the youngest member as Lexi absorbs all the coldness off of Reed, Lexi's lips and hands turned blue. Lexis head was still bleeding but she dismissed it when she heard the chaos going on in the street below.

Sue and Reed ran down the stairs as Lexi took a breather to rest as her head was throbbing. Lexi looked down to see Doom standing before Ben who was lying on the floor. Lexi gets to the edge of the window, which is already smashed open and turns into her ice figure, Lexi steps out so shes not in the building anymore. Lexi was standing on a block of ice that she had created out of thin air, Lexi ran in a spiral and landing with grace on the floor next to Reed, on the way down spraying Doom with ice. "Hello Alexandria" Doom smiles. Lexi glares at Doom he knows perfectly well she detests that name. Order of standing (left to right): Lexi, Reed, Sue and Ben. "Oh lookie here the pitiful four" Doom says smirking at all of the injured team. Doom steps closer to them but gets a sting in the back "Five!" Johnny says landing. Johnny shoots another fireball at Doom sending him off his feet. Johnny takes his place next to Lexi, smiling at her knowing that shes fine. "Had a little relapse" Johnny says to Ben but continues "Welcome back". Doom stands before them looking as menacing as ever "This is going to be fun". Doom grabs a near power cable snapping it in two and absorbing its power making his body be surrounded by electric sparks. Doom lets go of the power cables causing them to snake out of control all over the place making the crowd scatter. Reed stretches and grabs the cables causing them to stop moving as he ties them around a street lamp. Doom sends electric blasts towards the rest of the four, but Sue sees this and raises her force field detflecting the blasts. One blast hits a building causing it to crumble, Ben runs over as the building nearly collapses and killing people, he holds up the building letting people escape. Doom is still sending blasts at the force field trying to penetrate it so he could get to the rest of the team "Cant...hold...this" Sue says blood trickling from her nose. Lexi goes over and supports Sue and her arms helping her not to give up. Reed sees Sue and runs to help but Doom blasts him making Reeds flexible body go really limp. "Johnny....Supernova" Reed struggles to say injured from the blast. "I thought we agreed that was bad" Johnny says eyeing up Doom. "Now!" Reed demands, and Johnny follows orders, his body starting to flame on as he engulfs Doom in a whirlpool of fire getting hotter and hotter. Lexi smiles as she hears Ben say "Flame on Kid" whilst smiling. Reed looks at Sue who nods, knowing with Lexi supporting her she would be able to do another one, Sue makes a force field surrounding the whirlpool of fire protecting everyone else. Everyone turning there head away as the light is too bright and blinding, the supernova now fading as Johnny falls to the ground panting and smoking. Lexi looking to her boyfriend in worry, Sues force field fails panting and fainting in Lexis arms. Everyone hears a thud and more as Doom steps from out of the smoke, unharmed his body covered in metal. Sue, Johnny and Ben look devastated looking at Reed, Reed turns to Lexi who smiles knowing what he is thinking. "This is the best you can do..a little heat" Doom bellows. Reed steps aside for Lexi to have a good aim "Time for your lesson Vic, Chem 101: what happens when you supercool hot metal...?" Reed says as Lexi waves at Doom her body turning to her icy self. "No!" Doom says rushing towards Reed, the ground starting to ice over. The ice grabbing Dooms feet and working all the way up his body. The ice and the heat worked together to form a statue of the former Doom, who is now a cold solid piece of metal. Johnny walking over to Lexi and putting his arm around her, Lexi turning back to her normal self. "God i love this job" Johnny says kissing Lexi. Reed and Sue exchange glance agreeing with Johnny. "Job huh?" Ben says, Reed shrugs "Well we have the suits" Lexi says grinning. Sue and Reed turn away whispering. Johnny stroking Lexi's hair pulling his hand away and seeing his hand covered in blood, as if this was a cue Lexi collapses in Johnnys arms, seeing only blurred visions.

Two days later, after being dismissed from the hospital earlier that morning, Johnny picking Lexi up, Lexi and the others were at a party in honour of the Fantastic Five. Reed was with Sue, Ben was with his now girlfriend Alicia, Johnny and Lexi were over in the Vip area. They were talking, laughing and kissing, Johnny pulled away his eyes focused on Lexi. "Lexi i love you" he declares, Lexi bites her lip "I love you too Johnny Storm" Lexi says back kissing Johnny. "Hey love birds its happening" Ben says distrupting Johnny and Lexi. Lexi was taken by the hand as Johnny led her out of the room following Ben. Lexi, Johnny and Ben were amongst the crowd looking out at Reed and Sue, Reed was proposing. "Thats so sweet" Lexi said as Sue turned invisible. Lexi laid her head on Johnny, still very tired. Sue turns to see Ben, Alicia, Johnny and Lexi all smiling, she looks back at Reed "yes" she says, still invisbile. Reed goes to kiss her but "Thats my nose, genius, these are my lips" Sue says turning visible as she kissed Reed. Everyone applauds, Johnny, Lexi, Alicia and Ben walk to join Reed and Sue. "No more cracks about how i look" Ben says turning to Johnny. Lexi looks amusingly at Johnny "Hey call me mr sensitvity now" Johnny says he kisses Lexi on the head and weaves through the crowd. "Clear the way, wide load coming through" he continues. Ben stalks off after Johnny, Lexi intwining her arm with Alicia "he cant let it be can he?" Lexi said to Alicia following their boyfriends. Johnny turns back and smiles mischieviously as he starts to flame "Flame on" he flys off. Lexi, Alicia and Ben joining Reed and Sue as they watch Johnny make their symbol in the sky, a five in a circle of flame. "Showoff" Ben grumbles unimpressed. Johnny joins back to the party but takes Lexi away after he congratulated Reed and Sue. Lexi puts her arms around Johnnys neck kissing him. "You wanna fly?" johnny asks between kisses. Lexi nodded smiling up at him. "then Flame On!" Johnny yells his whole body going up in flames as he carries Lexi through the sky. By the way Lexi isnt hurt from the flames, as Johnny and Lexi kiss whilst in mid air flying over New York.


End file.
